Deseos
by CMosser
Summary: Reto Crack: Rompiendo el canon) Su mirada provoca algo en mí, tal y como lo ha hecho durante las últimas semanas, justo desde el momento en que el dueño de esos ojos arribó por primera vez; y ese algo – debo admitirlo – resulta muy excitante.


_**Deseos**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chris Redfield & Cindy Lennox**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer_:_**_ Resident Evil y sus personajes pertenecen a Capcom._

**Nota: **Historia escrita para el reto C**rack: rompiendo el Canon**, del foro **Resident Evi: Behind the horror. **

* * *

¿Será que estoy alucinando? O tal vez mi mente está jugando una mala pasada al desatar mi imaginación. El J's Bar está a reventar de personas que beben alegremente, otras más fuman un cigarrillo; tal vez demasiadas, y es el humo a mi alrededor lo que provoca que difícilmente pueda reconocer los rostros de quienes aquí se encuentran; excepto uno, cuyos ojos han estado quemándome durante toda la noche.

Su mirada provoca algo en mí, tal y como lo ha hecho durante las últimas semanas, justo desde el momento en que el dueño de esos ojos arribó por primera vez; y ese algo – debo admitirlo – resulta muy excitante.

Esta noche no confío del todo en mis sentidos. Repito una y otra vez que lo que me ha perseguido durante toda la noche no es más que una ilusión; sin embargo, nuevamente percibo como sus ojos recorren mi piel, pero tan pronto levanto los míos, están fijos en cualquier otra cosa, lo que me hace cuestionar qué tan real es esa sensación.

Parece no estar prestándome atención en éste momento, por eso, desde detrás de la barra me permito examinarlo detenidamente, luchando por distinguir cada detalle de su rostro masculino.

Está sentado en la mesa más alejada de mi posición, bromeando alegremente con el grupo de chicos que le acompañan, bebiendo relajadamente, ante lo que he estado atenta durante toda la noche, llevando incluso la cuenta de cuantas cervezas ha ingerido ¿Cómo puede lucir tan sobrio?

El nombre de quien desde hace semanas hace volar mi imaginación es Chris Redfield, y se encuentra acompañado por otros miembros de los S.T.A.R.S de Raccoon City, una ocupación que lo vuelve un poco más interesante si se quiere.

Lo miro intensamente preguntándome qué es lo que ocurre ¿acaso hay algo mal conmigo? ¿Con él? O simplemente toda la ciudad se ha vuelto loca…

Su cabello desordenado otorga un aire juguetón a sus facciones, bastante juveniles aún – tal vez sólo tenga un par de años más que yo – aunque no puedo decir lo mismo del hombre pelirrojo que siempre está a su alrededor, Barry, quien además puede ser culpado de ésta situación, al haber traído al "novato" luego de su primera semana para que "se sintiera en casa".

Ya que continúa muy ocupado pretendiendo que no me presta un ápice de su preciosa atención, dejo vagar mi mirada lentamente por todo su cuerpo. Sus formas atléticas sugieren que se ejercita tal vez un poco más de lo que la R.P.D. requiere; y le va bastante bien. La tela de su camiseta gris se ciñe en su pecho y brazos, dando nuevas alas a mi imaginación, logrando que me pregunte cómo será el tacto de su piel sin la cubierta de tela de algodón.

De repente, siento que la temperatura comienza a subir dentro del bar y que me vendría bien salir a tomar un poco de aire, en especial junto a cierta compañía.

Estoy a punto de decir que tomaré un descanso, a punto de dejar mi lugar tras la barra donde esa mirada atrapante vuelve disimuladamente de rato en rato. No me atrevo a mirar hacia su dirección nuevamente, temo – y a la vez deseo – encontrar sus ojos fijos en mí. Necesito salir…

Pero no puedo evitarlo y termino encontrando la mirada de Chris fija en mí.

Esta vez no rompe inmediatamente el contacto visual como lo ha hecho en otras ocasiones, me mira fijamente mientras aleja la cerveza de sus labios, saboreando con su lengua, de manera casi imperceptible, las gotas que quedaron en los mismos; tal vez ni el mismo se ha percatado de lo que hace, pero yo lo hago, como si no existiera espacio entre los dos.

Nuevamente me pregunto si estoy imaginando cosas o si de verdad lo hizo. Tal vez es real y no significa nada, simplemente estoy enloqueciendo lentamente.

Antes de poder pensar en mi salud mental con detenimiento, Chris dice algo a su amigo pelirrojo, y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, me dedica una última mirada, mientras con paso seguro camina hacia donde se encuentran los baños, pero entrando por la puerta equivocada, que en lugar de a los servicios conduce hacia la azotea.

Nadie a mí alrededor se imagina lo difícil que es mantenerme en mi posición y no correr en esa misma dirección. Sin embargo el pensar en ¿qué demonios haré si salgo tras él? Me mantienen tras el mostrador por un par de minutos más, hasta que me percato que Barry se encuentra muy entretenido con los demás chicos como para recordar la ausencia de Chris. Digo a Will que necesito un poco de aire fresco y sin dudarlo, enfilo mis pasos hacia la azotea.

Subo los estrechos y oscuros tramos de escalera que conducen a mi destino, siento mi cabeza tan ligera que me pregunto si en lugar de caminar estoy volando. Sólo al cerrar tras de mi la puerta con un letrero que indica dónde me encuentro es que se me ocurre la idea de que no sé qué espera exactamente de mí; o si tan siquiera se encuentra en el mismo lugar, Chris bien puede estar en alguna estancia del piso inferior, lo que me hace sentir un poco avergonzada y congelarme en el sitio.

Es sólo cuando escucho pasos y veo su figura aparecer de entre las enormes letras del aviso luminoso con el nombre del bar, que mi sangre parece fluir nuevamente. En un segundo mi mente contesta mi pregunta; claro que sé lo que desea – y lo que deseo yo –.

Él esperaba por mí sabía que lo seguiría, puedo deducirlo fácilmente por la expresión de su rostro. Se encuentra allí, apenas fuera de las sombras, con sus brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, mientras en su rostro muestra esa sonrisa de Mona Lisa, que tal como la pintura, produce la sensación de no tener ninguna pista acerca del rumbo de sus pensamientos. ¿Acaso es consciente de lo que me produce, tanto física como emocionalmente?

— Querías que te siguiera ¿cierto? — Pregunté, intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa que me permitiera entablar una conversación, sin embargo no se me ocurría absolutamente nada que decir.

Era la primera vez que nos encontrábamos a solas, frente a frente, sin nadie más, y sentía como si poco a poco el aire comenzara a electrificarse a nuestro alrededor.

— Sí, cierto — Respondió al fin, tras dirigir una mirada a la puerta por la que acababa de ingresar.

Su voz grave y firme daba la impresión de confianza y seguridad, sin embargo su lenguaje corporal lo delataba. Para ese momento ya no realizaba ningún esfuerzo mental por buscar un tema de conversación, y el silencio se alargaba cada vez más. No es que hubiese mucho de qué hablar, considerando que prácticamente nos acabábamos de conocer.

Aparentemente no había nada que quisiera decirle y él tampoco a mí.

La situación se tornaba ridícula, mientras pensaba que lo más sensato era abandonar ese lugar de inmediato y continuar con mis labores por el resto del turno, antes de que alguno de los dos hiciera — o dijera — algo estúpido. Sin embargo…

De repente, la locura que me ha poseído durante estas semanas y que me hizo seguirlo, me invadió con renovadas fuerzas. Por un momento él dejó de ser Chris, el nuevo chico de los S.T.A.R.S de Raccoon City, a quien acababa de conocer; convirtiéndose en algo diferente, algo que nunca antes había saboreado, un manjar exótico y por ello, tentador.

Sentí la urgencia de probarlo inmediatamente, de morder un pequeño pedazo y saborearlo en la punta de la lengua.

Y, extrañamente, un momento fue más que suficiente para decidirme.

Ahora sé lo que quiero — lo que deseo —, lo quiero a él, y esa sensación en mi interior es difícil de resistir. Me pregunto si su piel es tan suave como luce. Me pregunto qué tal dulces son sus labios y cómo se sentirá su lengua abriéndose paso entre los míos. Quiero sentir cuan cálido su cuerpo se torna ante el roce de mis manos si las deslizo bajo su camiseta, y cuantos músculos seré capaz de contar al recorrer su torso.

Dejando todo nerviosismo atrás, me acerco lentamente hacia él. En silencio. Pero en mi cabeza se repite un monólogo, una plegaria, un ruego, una orden, para él.

_No digas nada, no te muevas, no me rechaces._

No hace ninguna de las tres. Lo único que se mueve son sus ojos, abriéndose un poco más al sentir el contacto de mis manos en las suyas. Su piel es cálida, tal como imaginé.

Debido a su estatura, inclina un poco su cabeza para mirar directo a mis ojos. Sólo ahora me doy cuenta de lo hermosos que son, oscuros, de un gris profundo, mirándome expectantes. Su rostro se encuentra tan cerca del mío que percibo la calidez de su aliento. Se encuentra muy quieto, a la espera de mi siguiente movimiento.

— Perfecto, ahora me toca ser la chica mala, muestro un poco de iniciativa y él simplemente acepta todo lo que esté dispuesta a hacer — Pienso con algo de ironía, pero muy poco molesta en realidad por la situación.

No hay manera de que pueda resistir la tentación, no hay vuelta atrás. Es muy tarde para pensar — puedo hacer eso más tarde —, ya que la parte de mi cerebro encargada de ese proceso parece encontrarse fuera de servicio.

Sus ojos abandonan lentamente los míos, detallando mis facciones hasta posarse definitivamente en mis labios. La esencia de su piel me enloquece, y tras una breve inhalación me es imposible contener un largo suspiro. Esta parece ser la señal que estaba esperando, salvando la poca distancia que nos separaba, guiando sus labios a través de mi rostro, cubriéndolo con dulces caricias hasta posarse en los míos.

Mantengo lo dicho, son un manjar que merece ser degustado.

Su sabor es completamente distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrada, como debe ser el sabor de un hombre; como el pecado que estoy dispuesta a cometer.

El tener a mi merced lo que tanto he deseado por semanas, casi me hace perder la cabeza. Sus labios son suaves, húmedos y cálidos; tan dulces y dominantes al mismo tiempo que no puedo reprimir un gemido.

Siento como si la fiebre se apoderara de mi cuerpo. El frío de la noche azota mi cuerpo, pero a su vez mil calderas calientan mi interior. Tiemblo, mis mejillas están ardiendo y la respiración acelerada de Chris no hace sino incrementar esa sensación.

Se separa de mis labios, para con ellos recorrer mi cuello, dejando un rastro húmedo tras de sí. La fricción de nuestros cuerpos aumenta. No estoy segura de ser dueña de mis actos, estoy poseída por el deseo, dejándome llevar por él.

— Te necesito — Susurra en mi oído, mientras sus manos intentan deshacerse de los botones de la prenda superior de mi uniforme. Intento brindar un poco de ayuda, más mis manos temblorosas no hacen otra cosa que estorbar, por lo que me dedico a deslizarlas bajo su playera, sintiendo su calor, la firmeza de sus músculos, el sudor deslizándose por su piel.

Su esencia llena mis sentidos, lo respiro como si de ello dependiera mi vida, lo quiero todo para mí. No tengo nada que temer, ambos deseamos lo mismo, ambos lo disfrutamos. Sus manos recorren mi cuerpo libremente, aumentando cada una de mis sensaciones, es inevitable dejarme llevar hasta el final.

Sin embargo…

El ruido de bisagras sin aceitar rompe el momento. Chris me dirige hasta las sombras que lo ocultaron antes de mi llegada, presionando mis labios con su mano al tiempo que susurra _Shhhhh _en mi oído.

Unos pasos, seguidos de la voz de Will llamando mi nombre aumentan mi ritmo cardíaco — si es que algo así, en mi situación, es posible —. Tras un breve vistazo parece convencerse de que no me encuentro allí, retorna sobre sus pasos y desaparece por la entrada.

Nuevamente solos, me separo un poco de Chris, deseo ver en su rostro una sonrisa traviesa por lo que acaba de ocurrir; sin embargo encuentro algo diferente. Su mirada es seria, pensativa, se nota tan confuso como yo comienzo a estarlo en ese momento. Darme cuenta de ello me hace desear que se abra la tierra y me trague en el acto.

Abro mi boca, pero de ella no sale ningún sonido, y me pregunto qué puedo decir en ese momento ¿Excusas? ¿Disculpas? ¿Por favor no le digas a nadie? Se supone que ya debería haber retornado mi habilidad de pensar, pero no lo hace, dejándome cruelmente paralizada frente a Chris, mientras mis mejillas se tornan rojas de pura vergüenza.

Fue un torpe _estuvo cerca_ modulado por Chris lo que finalmente rompió el silencio.

A decir verdad estuvo bastante cerca.

Allí estábamos los dos, ocultos entre las sombras de la noche, mal cubiertos por nuestras prendas de vestir, como un par de adolescentes que intentan dar rienda suelta a las órdenes dictadas por el coctel hormonal que los comanda. Si alguien nos encontrara, vaya que la pagaríamos caro, ambos.

En ese momento me di cuenta que ya no me importaba en lo absoluto. No pude evitar comenzar a reír a carcajadas, apenas atiné a ahogar el sonido de mis risas en el pecho de Chris, y por el sonido ahogado justo sobre mi oreja derecha, no era la única que en ese momento reía.

— Salgamos de aquí antes de que alguien más decida venir — fueron las únicas palabras que entre risas pudo pronunciar.

Finalmente nos apartamos el uno del otro, intentando otorgar un aspecto más presentable a nuestra apariencia, nuevamente en silencio. Sin embargo esta vez fue roto por algo más que un intruso o una risa nerviosa.

— Resulta que, eh… conozco un lugar cerca de aquí donde podemos tomar algo, sin azoteas y sin intrusos; claro, si es que no tienes algún compromiso esta noche — Dijo Chris.

— No, esta noche soy libre — No pude evitar sonreír.

Aún quedaban muchas horas antes de que saliera el sol.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, espero no haber generado trauma alguno.


End file.
